New Priestess of Suzaku
by Mystical101Magical
Summary: Miaka cousin is the New Priestess of Suzaku. Having to find the Seven Celestrial Rainbow Crystals to make her wish for her sister to come true. Love is in the air and, Nuriko will be the victim. How can Nuriko handle the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1* /Cousin!/

"Wake up!" you jumped out of bed. You annoying sister came into your room shouting for you. You guys were twins and, entering high school. You guys were sixteen years old. It was an okay life but, you wish your life was easier. Not to mention, today was the day you meet your cousins! "Jeez! Your always late for school!" she says and, leaves your room. "Well, excuse me for wanting my beauty sleep!" you said back to her. It's just you and, her since your parents died. They died last year in a plane crash going on a trip to America. You should be the one watching your sister since she has a very bad heart condition. She needs watching over! Not you! She needs heart surgery but, you guys don't have money for that sort of work. "I'm coming! You yelled down the stairs to her. "Okay!" you hear her yell back. After, you finished getting dressed, you heard the doorbell ringed. "I get it!" you yelled running towards the front door. When you got to the door you opened it up to see your cousins standing there. "Miaka!" you yelled out. She was holding her son in her hands. Of course, you know what they look like cause; they send pictures of them in a Christmas card during Christmas. "Aw! Your son is so cute!" you took him from Miaka "What's up Riku?" Taka walked right past Miaka. "Nothing much! Getting ready for school!" you said while, they walked inside. "I see you guys are starting High School today?" Miaka asked. "Yeah!" you smiled at her cause; it must be nice having a family. Being out of school now. She finished school and, now she is nineteen years old. She was only seventeen when she had her son. Taka, she met while she was in middle school. She was fifteen at the time. He was seventeen years old when he met her. Now, he is twenty one and, working. (They are deeply in love) you were still thinking about their lives until, Taka started to talk to you. "Hey, squirt!" Aren't you late for school?" Taka punched you on your head. "Yes, but... *CRASH* you heard something break in the kitchen. "Risa!" you screamed your sister's name. You ran into the kitchen to see her collapsed on the floor. "Miaka! Taka!" you screamed out for them. They both ran into the kitchen. "Call 911 Taka!" Miaka told him and, she sat next to you guys. "Okay!" he said and, pulled his cell phone out. He dialed the number while, you held your sister. "I'll be okay!" she said but, you knew she was lying. You just sighed. "No! You need this surgery or you will die!" you told her. Miaka just looked at you. "Riku? Miaka just looked down.

*Later That Day!*

Taka, Miaka, You and, their son were at the hospital. Your sister was getting checked on by the doctor. While, you guys were in the waiting room area. "What should I do?" you asked them. "How about we stay with you, until your sister is out of the hospital?" Miaka asked. "Sure!" you thought she, was only being protective of you guys. That made you very happy. The doctor soon came out after you guys were talking a bit more. "Riku?" the doctor said out loud. You stood up. "Yes?" you didn't know what the news were but, you knew something was wrong. "Your sister's heart condition got worse. She needs to be hospitalized until farther notice!" the doctor told you. You just looked down. "We will keep an eye on her just, in case anything else gets worse or changes! He added on. That just made you cry. "What about school?" you questioned that cause; you were suppose to start High School with her today. "Well, when you go back, I will give you a note to give to your principal. They will know she won't be in school for a few weeks." he handed you a piece of paper. "Now she needs plenty of rest. Why don't you all go get some rest yourself? He said and, walked away. "How can I get rest when, my sister is in the hospital?" you questioned him. Miaka just hugged you. "We will be with you! That made you smiled but, it didn't help bringing you sister back home with you guys. (I hope so) you thought while, you guys headed back home. When you guys got home, you went straight to your room. You didn't want to talk to anybody right now. You yelled goodnight to them and, lay down in your bed. Yeah, Miaka would stay with you but, that wasn't enough to make you happy. You were scared you were losing all of your family this time. You just wanted your sister healthy and, back home. Going to school together and, laughing together. "I hope everything will be better soon!" you said and, drifted off to sleep.

*Dream!*

"Priestess! You were walking around to find where the voice was coming from. "Come to me!" you didn't know where the voice was coming from. You were just walking in circles. Everything wasn't cleared to you at all! "Who's there?" you asked. That's when a bright light shined in front of you. "I am Suzaku and, you're my new priestess!" you see a guy walk right up to you. "Suzaku? Like the bird?" the guy just smiled at you. "Yes!" he touched your arm. He had red hair and, he had old looking clothes on. Looks like a gown from the old ages. "What is the meaning of priestess?" you asked him. "There will be seven rainbow color crystals. You got to find them all, to make your wish come true!" that just made you gasped. "My sister? How did you know?" you were shocked he knew. "Isn't that you wish all along? Like I said you're my new priestess!" he then, wrapped a red ribbon around your arm. "You will need this!" he said. He was starting to vanish. "Wait! For what?" you didn't want him to go without telling you why. "Somebody that you know will know what that ribbon is on your arm! They will know it's the ribbon of Suzaku!" with that said, he disappeared. Everything went silent and, you just looked down at the ribbon. You didn't want to believe him but, why would this be in your dream? "Riku!" somebody was calling your name and, that's when you woke up!

*End of Dream!*

"Riku!" you turned your head to see Miaka next to you. "What?" you just sat up in bed. "You were yelling in your sleep!" she looked like she was worried about you. She just gasped after that. You looked at her and, you seen she was looking down at your arm. Weird thing is that the red ribbon in your dream was on your arm. "Why do you have that?" she questioned you. That's when you remembered he told you that somebody you know will know what the ribbon is. "You know what this is?" you asked her. "Um... NO!" she just backed away from you. Taka was standing right behind her. Taka looked shocked and, you were wondering why. "What's wrong guys?" you were starting to get worried. You just got out of bed and, walked over to them. Miaka just grabbed your arm. "You can't be! This can't be!" she said. That just confused you even more. "She might be the new Priestess of Suzaku!" Taka said. That statement just made you shocked. "No, I'm not! Now everybody stop saying that! You backed away from them. You started to see a bright light surround you. It was coming from the ribbon. "What the?" with that said you disappeared. "Riku!" you heard Miaka call your name before, you couldn't hear anything more.

*Miaka's Pov.*

"Taka! She probably went back where everybody else is!" you told him. "Hurry and, grab everything we need! We need to get going!" you pulled your ribbon out of your pocket. Taka went to get your son and supplies. You wrapped the ribbon around your arm. You haven't seen anybody for over one year. They missed you and, you missed them. (Why is she the New Priestess of Suzaku?) You thought while, Taka ran back into the room with your son. He had supplies with him. "You ready?" you asked him. "Yeah!" with that said, you all vanished from the room. The next thing you knew, you were at the palace. "Miaka?" you turned around to see everybody sitting down eating. "Guys we have an emergency!" you told them. They all just looked at you. "We can sense that we are needed again!" Hotohori said. "I know!" you said. You looked at Taka. His character on his head was appearing again. That must mean he is back being a warrior again. "My cousin is here. I think she is the new Priestess." you told them. "She is here and, alone?" Nuriko asked you. "Yes, we must find her! This is what she looks like! You held a picture of Riku in front of them. "Please find her! You asked them. They all nodded their heads in agreement. That's when everybody went off to search for Riku. You hope she would be okay alone, in Konan!


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2* /Priestess!/

*Your Pov.*

"Augh?" you were in a tree. You woke up about five minutes ago. You just knew you were in a dessert looking place. Last thing you remembered was that you seen a flash of light. Miaka was yelling your name and, then you ended up here. You're all alone and, you really didn't know what to do. Climbing down the tree was the first thing you had to do. Looking down, you noticed it was a far drop if you slipped off a branch. "Oh boy!" you said and, you put your foot on the next branch down. Climbing down this tree sucked big time for you. You were too scared to fall. The only good thing was, you seen a guy pass the tree you were in. "Excuse me!" you yelled out to the guy. The guy just looked up at you. He had short purple hair. "There you are!" he said. He started to smile at you. "Huh?" you got confused and, you felt yourself slipping off the branch. "Shit!" you yelled out and, you were now falling towards the ground. (Why me?) You asked yourself. The thing that surprised you the most was that you never hit the ground. "Falling from trees?" he said laughing. You were just surprised that the guy caught you. "You must be Riku?" he asked. "Yes, and you are?" you asked. "My name is Nuriko! Miaka sent me to find you!" That just made you smile in return. If he knew Miaka, then you knew he must be nice. He put you down on the ground. He told you to follow him which, you did. He was walking you through a town that was right down the street to the dessert you guys were in. "Wow!" you were surprised that the town was so big. Nuriko chuckled at you. "You seem interested in this town. Miaka was just as surprised as you were, when she showed up." he told you. That just made you confused. "You must know a lot about her?" you knew he had to. Just you wanted to know more about your cousin to. "Well, she is my best friend for four years now." you just looked down. "Well, can you wait right here? I need to run into this shop real quick!" Nuriko was standing in front of a tiny shop. You just nodded your head. You knew you could trust him so; it would be okay to wait. Just you didn't know the true meaning why you were here. Also, why does Nuriko know about Miaka? Was she the Priestess before you were? You kept asking yourself questions until, you felt a tap on your shoulder. "Nuriko...?" you began to say but, stopped. It wasn't Nuriko. It was a guy with blonde hair. He had very dirty clothes on. "Hey! Sweetie you must be new here?" he smelled like sake when, he was talking to you. "Um... I'm waiting for somebody!" you told him. He just grabbed you in return. "Doesn't matter! I can be by your side and, show you around!" he said. You tried to get away but, the skirt you were wearing was getting pulled up. The guy was pulling up your skirt. "STOP IT!" you screamed. You felt somebody grab you back from the blonde. "Interesting? I leave you be for a minute and, guys hit on you!" Nuriko was right behind you. He grabbed you away from the guy. "I've seen her first!" the guy said. The guy punched Nuriko in the face. "Not true! Nuriko punched the guy back in the face in return. The guy went flying into the wall. "I've seen her first and, I don't think I'm going to let this one go!" Nuriko told the guy. It just made you blush. You never had a guy say that about you before. "Thank you Nuriko!" you smiled at him. He just smiled back in return. "Let's get going!" he started to speak and, you felt raindrops hit your face. "Shit!" Nuriko said. He picked you up and, told you it be easier to reach the Empire this way. You knew it would be faster so, you let him. All you did was look around and, at the buildings until Nuriko stopped. "When we see everybody, I will get you new clothes to wear!" he said. You knew he was being protective of you and, it felt nice. After that you guys walked into the large building that was the Empire. You guys walked farther into the building to see Miaka, with other people around her. "Miaka?" you were shocked she was there. Miaka ran towards you. "Nuriko! You found her!" she was staring at Nuriko. "Yup and, in a tree too" Nuriko started to smirk. "Riku, I'm sorry that this is happening to you." when she said that, you just didn't want to hear anymore. You just didn't know why she was apologizing. "What is this place?" you asked her. You knew that, she knew a lot about this place. You wanted answers. "This is Konan!" she told you. "I never heard of this place?" you didn't even know where you were. "It's old but, it is a real place!" she just patted you on the arm. "We do believe you might be the New Priestess of Suzaku!" she added on. You just backed away from her. "I'm not! I just want to go back home to my sister!" you were now screaming at Miaka. "We are sorry that this happened to you!" you looked over to see the guy with long brown hair say something to you. "No! Take me home!" you were still yelling until, Taka walked over to you. "Konan is in danger! You're chosen to be the Priestess to protect this place. Why not take responsibility! That just made you mad on what, Taka just said to you. "SHUT UP!" It's your fault that I'm here! I hate you both!" you ran off. "Riku..." Miaka said your name. What do they know? Taka really doesn't know you and, your too busy to worry about Konan. You wanted to go back home and, see your sister. Go to your new school and, get on with your life. "I DON'T NEED THIS! You screamed out loud. "I understand your pain!" you turned around to see Nuriko behind you. "You seem troubled so, I followed you." you knew somebody was chasing after you but, you didn't know who. "They don't understand me and, I'm worried about my sister in the hospital." it just made you cry. Thinking about it hurt you. You felt Nuriko hug you. "What is wrong with her?" he asked. "She has a bad heart condition. She might not make it." you knew telling him was for the best. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she will be okay!" Nuriko made you happy after you he said that. "I hope so!" you knew you could trust him. The weird thing is that you just met him. (Wonder why Miaka didn't choose you for being with her?) You thought while, Nuriko was holding you.

*Nuriko Pov.*

You were holding Riku. Yeah! No big deal. You knew she was sad. It was about her being the New Priestess and, her sister in the hospital. Being the New Priestess might have surprised her but, it was now her job. "Listen Riku, knowing your sister is in the hospital. We still need your help." You may have a way to help your sister. The Priestess who summons Suzaku, get's three wishes." you told her that so, it can help you guys out. Riku just got excited hearing the wishes part. "Really but, what do I need to do?" she asked. "Come back with me, where everybody else is first. Then we will take it from there." you took her hand in yours. She smiled at you and, from that you knew she will be a great help to everybody in Konan!

*Your Pov.*

Nuriko was holding your hand. It made you blush because; you never held a guys hand before. (Nuriko was so kind) you thought until, you ran into his back. "We are back!" Nuriko shouted out to everybody. "I think Riku here, is interested in being the New Priestess now!" that just shocked Miaka. "Really?" Miaka runs over to you guys. "Only, for the wishes!" Miaka just looked at Nuriko. "You told her that?" she asked him. "Yes, it be helpful if it can save her sister back in her own world!" he says. "That's true!" she said. "I BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!" you heard a voice shout out. An old lady appeared in front of you guys. "Ta Yi-Jun?" Miaka said in shocked. "What are you doing here?" the lady turns towards you. "I'm here to see the new Priestess of course!" she smiled. "Now Priestess, what is your name?" she asked you. "Riku!" you told her. "I see… Well Riku, the three wishes are not easy to receive. Unlike Miaka here, she had to find the Seven Celestial Suzaku Warriors to summon Suzaku Seiken. You already have the warriors so, therefore…. You have another mission!" you just looked at Miaka in shocked. "What does she have to do?" Miaka was wondering the same thing. "She will find the seven Celestial Rainbow Crystals. They only come within each of them. Having a different color of meaning." Everybody just started to look at each other. "How can we get them?" everyone asked. "Only time will tell. It will happen within all of your hearts." She said. "That isn't much help!" the orange hair guy said. "Tasuki is right! Where do we start off?" Taka was confused. "Go to the village of Sumboshi! You will find your answer there!" the lady smiled and, disappeared from you guys. "Where is that?" Miaka turned the long brown hair guy. "Hotohori, do you know? He just smiled at her. "Yes, it is east from the palace. It might take us a few days to get there from the palace." That just made you sigh. You had no choice to travel, if you wanted to save your sister. "Ok then, let's go!" you turn towards everybody. "Riku is right! Let's go!" Taka added on. "Just think, you will have your sister up and, ready in no time!" Nuriko whispered that in your ear. "Yup!" you smiled at him. Everybody had their own horse except, you and Miaka. Miaka went with Taka and, you went with Nuriko. You did trust him the most of course. Miaka's and Taka's son stayed with Hotohori's wife. You all set out for the journey that lay ahead of everybody! Not knowing, what adventure awaits you guys up ahead!


End file.
